Wind Waker: A Komori and Kitty Story
by MoonDaisy114
Summary: Komori and Kitty's adventure through the land of the Wind Waker.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping... one ... rather large bird in particular.

This wasn't just any bird. It was a big bird. A big, MEAN bird. He swooped down, wreaking havoc on the small island.

A girl with short pink hair looked up from the porch of her house.

"Komoriiiiiii!" She called into the house, jumping up and down. "There's a giant bird!"  
"Calm down, Kitty." A girl with shoulder length black hair stepped out onto the porch. Her eyes were blood red, but one of them was covered by her bangs. "Don't panic until it starts doing something bad, like wreaking havoc on our small island..." Pause. "Waitaminit... HOLY CRAP! GRAB YOU GUN!"

"I TOLD YOUU!" Kitty said, sticking her tongue out. "Wait. Do we even have guns?"

A giant splash was heard. Kitty looked over to Ayrll's Lookout. A boy in green was floating in the water nearby. "Link fell."  
"Tch. He deserves it. Worthless little..." Komori mumbled while raiding the house for anything closely resembling a weapon. After a few minutes, she came back out holding... something. "Upon close inspection of the house, I've discovered that the closest thing we have to a gun is this pillowcase. I don't know how well that'll work, though..."

"We can put ROCKS in it!" Kitty said, clapping her hands excitedly. "But were can we get rocks... hmmm..." She pondered for a moment. "OH I know! Come on!" She grabbed Komori by the sleeve of her shirt and began running towards Link,

By then he had washed up on the shore.

"Hi Link!" Kitty said, waving. "We need some rocks for our pillowcase, and, and, and, one time, Komori said there were rocks in you head! So I was wondering if we could borrow them." She took a deep breath, because she hadn't when she was talking.

Komori stared at her friend in disbelief. 'She took that literally? Man, she's dumb...' she thought. "You weren't supposed to tell him that I said that. Oh, and it was just a nice way of saying he's stupid." She picked up a random pig and stuck it in the pillowcase. "This'll work for now."

Kitty hadn't heard Komori.

"Link?" She kicked at the motionless boy. "He's sleeping!" She said. "Aww..."

A truly evil grin appeared on Komori's face. You could practically see a pair of fangs in her mouth! Oh, wait. Those are always there... "I have a much better idea" she said, removing the pig and throwing it in the ocean. She then proceeded to try to force Link into the pillowcase. "Help me with this, would you?"  
Kitty stood there for a moment in thought.

"Why are you stuffing Link into a pillowcase, Ko?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Would you just give me a hand, here?" Light bulb. "The rocks are stuck in Link's head, so the only way to get them in the pillowcase is to put LINK in there. See?"

"..." She thought for another moment. "OH! I see..." She said, and proceeded to help Komori stuff Link in the rest of the way.

The giant bird suddenly let out a very loud squawk. Kitty looked up with her jaw dropped. "LOOK! KOMORI! IT'S A GIANT BIRD!" She said, pointing upwards and jumping up and down.  
"Yes, I KNOW, Kitty. That's kind of why we stuffed Link in there. Now, TO THE MOUNTAIN!" Komori promptly dropped pillowcase-Link into Kitty's arms. "You can carry him." She said with a smirk  
Kitty didn't catch him. She looked down as the bag started moving. As Komori kept walking, Kitty looked down in curiosity.

"... Komori! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THIS BAG!"  
Komori sighed in frustration. She pulled a pen and paper out of one of the many pockets in her pants. She carefully wrote the words 'A giant bird is attacking. We're using Link as a projectile. Link is in the pillowcase.' After finishing, she stuck the note on said pillowcase with a piece of duct tape from another one of her pockets.  
Kitty looked down and read it.  
"...Hey Komori..." She said, scratching her head. "There's a piece of paper on this sack!"  
"Hey look!" Komori yelled in fake excitement, pointing at the top of the mountain. "It's something shiny! Maybe it's the magical fairy that gives candy to people with moving pillowcases that have pieces of paper stuck on them!"  
Kitty gasped and looked down at the pillowcase. She gasped again and her eyes lit up. "THAT'S ME!" She said, jumping up in down in happiness. She grabbed the pillowcase and proceeded to drag it up the mountain, as fast as she could, tripping over herself numerous times.

'God, she's gullible' Komori smirked again, following her pink-haired friend up the mountain at a fast walk. 'At least I don't have to carry that stupid boy.' "Hurry up or she'll be gone by the time we get there!"

Kitty's eyes widened. "You really think she'll leave!" She asked, pure horror on her face. She ran faster until she got to beginning of a rickety wooden bridge. She looked around. "I don't see her!" She said, gasping. "SHE LEFT!" Kitty began to cry.  
"Awww, that's too bad." Komori thought for a moment... "Look at that giant bird! I bet it took her! We'll have to throw something at it to get her back!"

"Umm... ummm..." Kitty looked around. She saw a small rock. "No..." She saw a tree. "...No..." She saw Komori. "..." She blinked. "...No..." She looked down at the sack. "OH!" She picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at the bird. The bag was in the air for two seconds before it plopped down right in front of her.

"Hey, that's a good idea! When did you become such a genius? I'll help you with that!" With their efforts combined, the pillowcase managed to hit the giant bird square in the face. "That's the power of teamwork!" Komori yelled in one of those really corny voices while striking a pose. Right after the bird was hit, a canon ball flew by. Kitty looked over a Komori for a second, and then struck the same pose. Then she noticed the bag and a girl dropped from the bird. She pointed and jumped up and down.

"Look! The FAIRY! And my BAG!"

"Quick! We have to run into the forest if you want the candy! We wouldn't want the fairy to disappear again, would we? I'll race you for it!" Komori sprinted on ahead.  
"OK!" She said, running ahead of Komori, across the bridge. She beat her to the mouth of the cave. "I WIN!" She looked around, and didn't see Komori. Kitty headed on into the cave and saw Komori there waiting for her.

"OH! Hi Komori!"  
"Slowpoke"

"Huh?" Kitty said, tilting her head.

"I mean, uh... we need to, uh, find the fairy and the pillowcase now! That's totally what I said!"  
"Oh! Yeah! Come on!" Kitty started through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Komori! There's too many logs here!" Kitty said, in a pitiful whining voice as she climbed over a said log.

"Suck it up" Komori said, annoyed. "If you really want the candy, you should be fine!"

"Candy? What candy!" Kitty said, her eyes lighting up. Her excitement distracted her and she fell off the log, face in the dirt.

"Have you already forgotten about the fairy?" Komori helped her not-so-bright friend back to her feet.

"OH! The fairy! I remember now!" Kitty said, looking up. "THERE SHE IS!" She yelled, pointing at a ... pig-like warthog man.

Komori stared at Kitty in disbelief. "...Not exactly... Does that seriously look like a fairy to you?"

Kitty didn't have time to answer, the ...pig-donkey-warthog man jumped at Komori, flailing him arms in some kind of pig-donkey-warthog attack style.

"Holy Hyrule!" Komori panicked. "Whatarewesupposedtodo? Wedidn'tgetourgunswhenwehadthechance! Nowthisthingisgonnadecapitateusandputourheadsinamicrowaveandbeatourbodieswithamoldystick! I'MTOOYOUNGTODIE!"

Quickly, Kitty picked a stick and began beating the ... man... with it repeativly.

AllPowerfulDaisy: "Ah! Good thinking, my friend!" Komori quickly uprooted a tree and proceeded to give the thingamadigger a proper beating with it.

The ... thing... suddenly poofed into a cloud of smoke and disappered.ed.

"YAY!" Kitty cheered.

Komori picked up the green rupee that it had dropped and put it in another of her pockets. "Let's celebrate" she said in a monotone. "We're now one whole rupee richer"

Kitty jumped up and down cheering.

"YAAAY."

"Fairy. Candy. Search." Komori tried to get Kitty going again in as few words as possible.

Kitty's face became very serious and she began her search agian. She looked up and down and ALL AROUND.

Suddenly, she saw a girl STUCK in a tree!

"Komori! Look! A giant bir- I MEAN- THE FAIRY!"

"Wow! You'd better go get your candy from her!" Komori pushed Kitty toward the tree that the girl was stuck in. "You're gonna have to get her down!"

"YAY! CANDY!" Kitty ran towards the tree, flailing her arms about.

"Well, go get her!"

Kitty continued running and running- and then she tripped. And fell.

"She's gonna eat all the candy without you if you don't get back up."

"MMPRPRH!" Kitty said, her face pressed against the ground, flailing her arms.

Komori sighed and extended a hand. "Come on"

"Mmmrhr, mrhmhm rmhmrm hmmr!" Kitty cried, reaching around for Komori's hand.

Komori grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled up forcefully... perhaps a bit TOO forcefully...

Suddenly, a fat man came wobbling over to the tree, waving his arms.

"TETRIS! TETRIS!"

"Tetris?" Komori turned toward the man. "What kind of a name is Tetris? I'm pretty sure it's not the fairy's name..."

Right then, the 'fairy' fell from the tree with a loud PHTUMP! And then randomly, Link was there.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Link just pointed at the 'fairy' "How did you get out of the pillowcase?" He pointed at the sword that magically appeared in his hand. "Why are you mute?" ...Link just glared at her...

"Maybe he ATE MY CANDY AND NOW HE CAN'T TALK BECAUSE... Because... IT'S IN HIS MOUTH!" Kitty cried, and tackled Link, trying to pry open it mouth.

The 'fairy' sat up, rubbing her head.

"Uhnn..."

"Yes, Link definitely stole your ca-... OMIGOD IT'S ALIVE!"

"TETRIS! THAT ... Bird thing CAPTURED YOU!" The large man said, helping her up.

"Hnn, what! My name is TETRA." She said, shoving the man off her.

'That's still a stupid name...' Komori thought. 'But still, it's better than Tetris...'

The sounds of Link struggling to keep Kitty from prying his mouth open were in the background.

A loud high pitched scream echoed through the cave.

Everyone ran outside and saw the giant bird circling Ayrll.

"Link, the giant bird is stalking your little sister" Komori pointed out.

Link gasped and made a high-pitched squeak. Then he began to run towards her, not paying attention to the fact the bridge was no where near him.

"Don't do it Link!" Komori yelled. "Suicide isn't the answer!"... but it was too late!

Link fell in the water below with a loud SPLASH! Tetra and the man shrugged and walked away, down to their pirate ship.

"Noo! He had my candy!" Kitty cried, with a sniffle.

The bird flew off with Ayrll in it's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty- This chapter was written all by me, because Komori… Komori… Hmmm…. ponders What _is_ Komori doing? Anyway. On to the amazingly short chapter of amazingness! Yay!

* * *

Kitty was still bawling as Komori dragged her down the mountain.

"Shut up Kitty! It was just candy!" She yelled in frustration.

"But- but- It could've been the most GREATEST CANDY IN THE WORLD!" Kitty cried. There was a faint trail of her tears on the ground behind the two.

Link was on his knees in front of the pirates, clearing begging them to let him on their pirate ship… to save Aryll. But they ignored him and kept getting ready to set off.

Upon seeing this scene, two different plans evolved in the girl's heads.  
"Hey…! Komori! I've got an idea!" Kitty said, smiling widely.

"Me too…" Komori said, with a devious chuckle.

"Really? What's yours!"

"…Let's hear yours first…" Komori said with a cough. Her plan was to get on that pirate ship, someway, somehow and bring some kind of unimaginable doom upon Link. Oh. How she hated that little green boy and his rock hard hair. It never moved, no matter what he did! It made her so angry.

"Okay! We can get on that pirate ship, and go find the REAL magic candy fairy!"

"…"

"What's yours?"

"… The same…" She said with shifty eyes.

"YAY!" Kitty grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to the pirate ship. "Hi, Tetris!"

Tetra sighed in frustration.  
"What do you want?"

"For Christmas?" Kitty said, putting her finger to her chin in deep thought.

"No… What? No, what do you-" Tetra started.  
"Er… Don't bother." Komori butted in. "We want… well, we _need_ transportation."

"…So?"  
"You're going to give it to us, via this pirate ship."

"… Why should I?" Tetra said with a laugh.  
"If I may interject a word…-" The fat pirate man from the forest stepped forward. "These two girls _did_ save your life, Miss Tetris- er. Tetra."

"… Uh… No we didn't- I MEAN! Yes, yes. Of course." Komori said.  
"…Fine. But you have no weapons, and life at sea can be mighty rough."

"Arrr, ther' be no law 'pon the seas." The fat man said.

"Shut up. Now go find some weapons or you can't come." Tetra said with her hands on her hips.

Komori raised an eyebrow.

"O…kay?" She grabbed Kitty, who was still in deep thought, and headed off to Orca's house.


End file.
